Malevolentia
by memyselfandi3
Summary: These are days for Lily and James when darkness becomes custom and happiness is fought for
1. Aperio aperire aperui apertum

James sat in his dorm room and looked around. This was his last year and he planned to make it his best.  
  
"So, how is our new headboy doing?" asked Remus casually.  
  
James sat up in his bed and grinned cheekily,  
  
"Doing fine.especially since this headboy can make you pay if you even consider a prank on your fellow marauder."  
  
"Me?" Remus asked in fake innocence, "Why, never!" he gasped. At that moment, the dorm door opened again and in came the future disgrace to the marauders (they didn't know it yet). Heavily plopping down onto his bed, the blond haired, snot-nosed, short kid bravely asked,  
  
"Where's Sirius?"  
  
James gave Peter a steely glare. Remus stared at Peter in shock. How could he have forgotten?  
  
"You know where he is and you should be there with him," answered James. Although the infliction in his voice would have been enough to make ice shiver, but Peter just didn't get it. At least, not yet.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
At Remus' incredulous stare at indecent snort of unbelief, realization finally dawned on Peter and he quickly shut his mouth. He remembered all too well where Sirius was and if Peter had had a backbone, he would be there too.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Lily looked up at the wooden sign above her dorm room, it read: 6th year girls. Swelling with pride and giving her prefect badge a quick once over, she opened the door grandly and told no one in particular,  
  
"I am home!"  
  
She breathed in the castles ever-present mustiness and fell onto her warm bed. She had done her duties and shown the first years and a few forgetful second years where exactly to go and let her friends run off to meet their respective boyfriends. Staring around the room, Lily was snapped out of her reverie with a polite cough. Glancing up, Lily laughed and ran to hug her best friend of six years.  
  
"Sicily! I had wondered where you had wandered off too!"  
  
"Oh, I had a quick detour along the way and then I ran into Professor Antiscii, she wasn't very pleasant."  
  
Sicily had kindly been referring to Professor Antiscii, the teacher of potions who rarely saw the sun. She spent her time hidden in her dungeons brewing endless potions. When she did decide to disgrace the light with her presence, she would appear where you least expected and take loads of points from your house whether you had done anything wrong or not. Lily laughed,  
  
"That woman is always lurking in corners and things of that sort. I find her to be quite odd but quite sad."  
  
"Sad? Once, she took 30 points from Gryfindor when she saw me walking down the halls. I asked her why and she said it was because she didn't favor the way I was walking and I looked guilty. Honestly! The woman is nearly 80 years old with matted hair and yellow teeth. I swear that Dumbledoor hires the most odd teachers."  
  
Lily shook her head in agreement and asked the standard (as it was on everyone's first day back),  
  
"How was your summer?"  
  
"Oh, it was fascinating. I went to the islands with my family and met some new relatives. That is about it. And yours?"  
  
"The usual, visited some relatives in Ireland for a few weeks and spent the rest of it home with family. It was quite lovely actually. My sister brought home a guy, I think his name is Vernon Dursley."  
  
With this, the girls had a laughing spasm and only stopped when they heard a voice exclaim,  
  
"Lily, Sicily!!" 


	2. Advenio Domus

Advenio Domus  
  
Sirius paced back and forth in the magically sealed room. The walls were a pristine, padded white. There was no clock and the only way one could keep track of time would be to glimpse out the tiny out of reach window on the wall opposite of the door. He had been in this cell for two weeks. At the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, Sirius had had enough of Severus Snape and told him to leave him the hell alone. Snape just couldn't wait to get the wonderful marauders in trouble and consequently, both found themselves seeing a Witch Specialist to help them with their problems. However, Snape was released but Sirius kept for special examination. Hence, that is where he was now. Pacing the room and counting his footsteps.  
  
He had apologized profusely to Remus and James both. He had only given Snape a mumbled 'sorry'. However, that still hadn't stopped his family from being severely disappointed. Thankfully, James had forgiven him and Remus relented after a few days. Expulsion was not considered and house points not removed (it was the end of the term) but Sirius felt his punishment was enough. Walking into a quiet room with a nosy witch who enjoyed expressing her disappointment in you was enough. To top it off, his father watched him narrowly over his glasses and his mother constantly called for him when he wasn't in her field of vision. His friends had come to visit him, but the Hogwarts terms began and they were likely at the feast. Friends. Sirius thought. Then he scowled. He figured that he would be one friend short when he got back. There was one particular rat he wanted to skewer and his name began with a P- and ended in -eter.  
  
As Sirius continued to lament over his situation, the door opened and the haughty witch poked her head in.  
"Ready," she asked, referring to their last session.  
"As I will ever be," Sirius grimly replied before catching himself and giving her a razzle-dazzle smile. It was time to go home.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Nadia!" Lily and Sicily both cried.  
  
Nadia came in the room and dramatically fell onto Lily's bed.  
  
"What did I miss?" Nadia inquired.  
  
"Nothing much, we just asked how summers went." Sicily replied.  
  
"Well, mine was awful. I stayed at home with my three older brothers who insisted on teasing me and then leaving me with their children. I love children to death but 2 five-year olds and a 2-year-old are enough to drive anyone nuts. How about you guys?"  
  
"Ours were same old, same old." Lily answered.  
  
The three girls spent the rest of their evening catching up, until another dorm room mate joined them,  
  
"Have either of you all seen Sirius?" asked Amatra Reyan. She had a long time crush on him and stalked his whereabouts.  
  
"No, we haven't. I looked down and saw the other three marauders." Lily replied.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it rather strange that he wasn't here but I figured that he was off readying some hoax for the maniacal Slytherins," Nadia said, not bothering to hide just what she thought of the Slytherins.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But I didn't see him in the common room and that is where the other marauders are now," whined Amatra.  
  
Losing their patience, the other girls sent Amatra on a quest for snacks. Once she was gone, the girls completely changed tones and were just as worried as Amatra.  
  
"I was actually wondering the same thing at dinner myself. I kept looking at the Marauders (and James probably thinks I fancy him because I kept staring in their direction) and then towards the doors for Sirius to make a grand entrance but it never came," Sicily whispered.  
  
"Same here, I walked down the halls with the first years half expecting him to jump out at me. Mind you, I don't know the Marauders as well as you do but I do know Sirius well enough to know that he enjoys scaring the living daylights out of people," Lily added.  
  
"You don't think it was you-know-who?" Nadia gasped.  
  
"Of course not silly," Lily reassured herself more than Nadia, "of course not. He only wants muggle borns and we all know that Sirius is pureblood."  
  
Lily began worriedly biting her lower-lip whenever in deep thought, or like now, genuinely scared. She soon stopped when Amatra (with Willow, the other dorm mate and her twin Aurora not far behind) flounced into the room with cookies and pumpkin juice. Their annual first-night-catch-up-sleep over began.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Down in the common room, three boys also spoke in hushed tones.  
  
"Since Sirius isn't here, I can't join you at the whomping willow tomorrow," James concluded.  
  
"Okay, I can manage. I was doing it alone before you all joined me. It'll be like old times," Remus reasoned, making a foul attempt at a joke. All James could was give a twisted smile and nod his head. He had a sick feeling that things were going to happen this year. Things that would change the path he had conformed to take. 


End file.
